


Bitter Winter

by JuniorJumat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bitter, Drabble, Multi, even each word, everything at here was made to feel bitter
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorJumat/pseuds/JuniorJumat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry dan pikirannya di sebuah malam yang bersalju.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter Winter

°

Malam itu terlalu dingin untuk dilewatinya sendiri.

Harry, berkedip. Menggenggam kedua tangan pada mug berisi coklat panas sambil bergumam pelan, menatap televisi yang menampakan kembali wajah cintanya — yang kini menggandeng tangan lain, mengumumkan kebahagiaan untuk dirinya dengan seseorang yang berbeda. Harry berkedip, sekali lagi. Kini giliran menatap cairan coklatnya. Panas, beruap.

Jadi, siapa yang bisa ia hubungi kali ini?

Keluarga Weasley sudah mencapnya dalam daftar hitam. Ron merasa jijik padanya. Dan Ginny... Ginny dan anak-anak mereka yang manis. Yang kini memutuskan pergi ke Irlandia bersama suami barunya setelah sebelumnya berhasil memenangkan hak asuh dengan pemberat berupa bukti perselingkuhan pria itu —

Harry berkedip.

Kenapa ia tidak pernah dekat dengan teman-temannya yang lain ya, saat di sekolah dulu?

Hermione... Hermione mungkin kini juga sedang menonton televisi, sama sepertinya. Merasakan kegetiran yang sama. Atas cinta mereka yang kini memilih untuk menggunakan sosok yang lebih sempurna sebagai pendampingnya. Namun Hermione bukan Harry. Sebab mungkin wanita itu memang menangis, namun ia tak akan pernah berhenti menanti. Obsesi wanita itu kepada cintanya sama buruknya dengan obsesinya pada ilmu pengetahuan. Salah satu alasan mengapa Tom meninggalkannya. Dan sesulit apapun Harry menjelaskan, wanita itu malah menuduhnya pencemburu.

Ah, ya. Hubungan mereka memang memburuk dan hancur pada titik itu. Temperamen yang sulit dikendalikan, bukan begitu?

Lupin... Mungkin ada baiknya jika ia mengunjungi pria itu saja. Rumah sakit begitu sepi, dan siapa yang tahu berapa sisa umur pria itu. (Aids, akibat seks anal, kata mereka.)

Atau mengunjungi makam kedua orang tuanya. (Mati keracunan, di malam Hallowen ke-sebelasnya.)

Sirius juga masih dipenjara.

Sekalipun ia tidak menyesal dengan kematian Peter. Tak mungkin ia bisa bersimpati pada pembunuh kedua orang tuanya itu. (Motif kecemburuan, cintanya yang malang pada Lily tercinta.)

Harry mengingat-ingat lagi. Ah, Cedric. Ia pun segera mencari kontak nomor pria itu di dalam handphonenya, dan tersenyum ketika menemukannya. Ia rasa kini ia bisa memaafkan pria itu. Lagipula bukankah sudah biasa? Seharusnya mengetahui jika Cedric ternyata diam-diam melakukan seks dengan Tom ketika mereka masih berkencan tidaklah membuatnya terkejut. Sungguh, apa alasan ia memutuskan hubungannya saat itu, ya?

Sebab mengingat setelahnya ia malah memutuskan untuk berkencan kembali dengan Tom... Hmm, ada yang salah.

Akhirnya pilihannya pun jatuh pada nama yang terlampau berbeda.

"Potter?" Sebuah suara angkuh nan senggak yang khas menyambut pendengaran Harry setelahnya.

Pria itu menggigit bibirnya, menatap langit-langit. "Kau... sedang bersama istrimu?" tanyanya berbasa-basi. Namun ketika suara di seberang sana malah berdesis, ia tahu bahwa ia telah salah memilih tema.

"Aku tidak ingin terlibat masalah sekarang. Telepon saja aku lain kali."

Telepon itu bahkan dimatikan sebelum ia sempat membalas.

Harry menarik nafas sedalam yang ia bisa. "Tentu," ujarnya entah pada siapa.

Lalu menatap televisi lagi, memperhatikan sang wanita yang kini menggandeng hangat Tom-nya. Bellatrix Black, wanita cantik dengan pesona brilian dan pemikiran yang tajam. Harry kembali bergumam. Ya, memang pasangan yang sempurna. Terlebih ketika ia mengetahui dengan jelas ambisi dan semangat yang wanita itu miliki untuk Tom — seakan cinta yang ia persembahkan akan selalu berkobar, dan memberikan cita rasa yang baru setiap kali Tom mencicipinya.

Benar-benar sempurna....

Harry pun bangkit, meraih kunci rumah dan dompet sebelum meraih jaket. Dan memutuskan, mungkin kunjungan ke rumah profesor tuanya di desa tak akan buruk juga.

Lagipula mana tega Severus mengusirnya jika ia sampai di sana pada jam 2 malam? Ah, perjalanan jauh dengan kereta....

Harry pun mempersiapkan diri. Berpikir positif bahwa masih akan ada bangku taman yang dapat ia tiduri nanti.

Musim dingin ini terlalu menggigil. Pikirnya sambil tersenyum manis.

* * *

 

Draco terlambat. Apartemen itu sudah sepi sekarang. Alasannya untuk Astoria kini malah menjadi percuma.

Ia berdecih. Lalu pergi ke mobilnya lagi.

"Astaga, angkat teleponmu!"

Di tempat lain, Severus masih bergelung nyaman di balik selimutnya. Jam menunjukan pukul setengah tiga pagi.

* * *

 ~°EnD°~

* * *


End file.
